


Ineffably Different

by princess_fluffle



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: David Tennant - Freeform, Gen, Good Omens Prime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: Adam might have ended the Apocalypse and set the world right but that doesn’t mean it’s back to normal completely





	Ineffably Different

**Author's Note:**

> My First G. O. Story  
Long time fan of the book and instant fan of the series.

“I know you didn't ask for this. That’s what the blackbird always says, followed by the fat dove saying something about how wonderfully human I am.” Adam Young shook his head as he recounted the dream to his attentive friends. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is, I have dreams about animals all the time,” Pepper replied. “We do see them all over the place all the time.” 

“It’s not just birds, it’s the same birds all the time and they’re talking. Saying that same thing every time. I’ve had this dream every night since just after my birthday.” 

“You’re right then,” Pepper mounted her bike. “That is increasingly strange.” 

“Actually,” Wesleydale once again interjected his almost always useless two sense, “talking animals isn’t all that strange. It’s that it’s the same talking animals.” 

“And what they are saying is puzzling,” Brian wiped the residue of the chocolate bar he was finishing from his mouth with a sleeve. “I mean obviously we are humans and are they saying you should ask to have been born a bird?”

“So we all agree it’s weird, then?” Adam looked over at Dog who definitely appeared to have nodded in agreement. 

“My dad just said it’s hormones when I asked him.” 

“Dad’s are so stupid,” Pepper shook her head as they all began to peddle down the Tadfield lane towards whatever next adventure awaited them on this particular early autumn day. 

As fate would have it, they wouldn’t have to wait long to find out. A few intersections down Adam suddenly halted to a dead stop. “We have to be very careful,” the curly haired boy cautioned. “I had this horrible vision of on this road colliding with a rather large snake.” 

“How large?” Brian asked nervously. “Like an Amazonian snake or just an overgrown garden variety kind?” 

“I’m not sure,” Adam shook his head. “But Dog and I don’t want to hurt any creatures great or small, do we boy?” 

The little terrier borked signally his agreement. 

“Well actually it’s highly unlikely that an anaconda would actually be roaming around any part of England when you think about it,” Wesleydale stated the obvious. “I actually think it might be fun to help an animal if it’s possibly about to get harmed.” 

“Adam, should we have a look?” Pepper questioned. “Unless any of you boys are too scared to hold it.” 

“Well I think we should definitely check the grass off the side of the roads,” Adam nodded knowingly. “If it’s too big to pick up, no doubt we’ll see it and be able to avoid colliding with it.” 

As the Them threw down their bikes and started heading toward the opposite side of the road, there was a slight rumbling just down the ravine, a rumble so soft it was only audible with K-9 hearing. 

...I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride it where I like  
You say black, I say white  
You say bark, I say bite  
You say shark, I say hey man  
Jaws was never my scene  
And I don't like Star Wars

Dog paused and lifted his left ear toward the air, causing the children to rush back and that’s when it happened. A classic Bentley came racing toward the street going a speed no less than what is considered completely impossible for any vehicle, let alone a ninety year old car, and screaming to a halt. The driver’s effort was no use however, impact was made, sending Wesleydale soaring into the air. 

“Oh fuck me!” a man dressed in black from head to toe emerged. “You alright?” 

“Well…” Brian started. 

“I was talking to her,” the man crouched in front of the Bentley. 

“Her!” Pepper was furious. “You’re worries about the car? You just killed our friend.” 

“Oh right,” he waved a hand and gestured toward a tree nearby. “He appears alive. Kid you alright?” 

“It appears so, actually.” Wesleydale nodded. “Actually, I heard a crack in my neck and saw my own back below me and actually thought I felt my heart stop but yes, actually, I am totally fine.” 

“Right, there, all better,” the man twitched his head slightly and the boy cascaded toward the ground, landing softly on a bed of grass. “His speech should be better in a bit.” 

“He always speaks like that,” Adam smiled. “Who are you? You look very familiar.” 

“Anthony J Crowley,” the man adjusted his sunglasses. “And no, I don’t think so. I just have one of those faces.” 

“Actually, I think he could be a wizard.” 

“Nah,” Crowley climbed back into his car. “I’ve been at parties with a shit one a few times though. You kids take care.” 

“Anthony, are you a guardian angel?” Brian yelled back causing the Bentley to skid to a stop. 

“Something like that. Now go forth and cause chaos.” Crowley rolled the window up and sped away.


End file.
